1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment such as a jacket, windbreaker, or anorak, i.e., a garment adapted to cover the user""s upper body or bust.
More specifically, it relates to the garments of this type adapted to outdoor sporting activities.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Garments of the aforementioned type are generally provided on their inner wall with multiple pockets adapted to receive various objects, such as a wallet, glasses, a portable telephone, portable radio, cassette or CD player, etc.
These various objects can get in the way during the sporting activity due to the accelerations, twisting movements, etc., that are applied to the garment.
An object of the present invention is to remedy the aforementioned disadvantages, and to provide a jacket-type garment enabling an improved storage of the various objects.
This object is achieved in the garment according to the invention, which is of the jacket type and includes an outer envelope covering the bust, or upper half, of a user""s body and is provided with closure elements or means, wherein it has an inner carrying system constituted of an inner envelope distinct from the outer envelope, and enveloping the upper part of the user""s body, or over at least a portion of the height of the upper part of the user""s body, wherein the inner envelope is fixed at its upper portion to the outer envelope, wherein it is provided with closure elements or means separate from those of the outer envelope, and wherein it includes a structure, of the pocket type, for carrying objects.
Thus, the objects are carried in direct contact with the body, independently of the outer envelope, and are thereby much less tossed around and shaken during the sporting activity.
As a result, there is an improved sensation of comfort for the user.
Moreover, as the objects remain affixed to the user""s body, they are much less prone to inadvertent falls and losses during the opening of the outer envelope, for example when the user wishes to cool off a little bit, or when he or she wishes to reach one of those objects.
According to one preferred embodiment, the inner envelope is provided, at its lower end, with a skirt made of a waterproof material extending up to the hip area and provided with an elastic at its lower end. The purpose of such a skirt is to ensure a continuity of the waterproofness between the bottom of the jacket and the top of the pants, so as to avoid the penetration of outside elements, in particular snow, within these user""s garments.
Such a construction is particularly advantageous for a sporting activity such as skiing or snowboarding, in particularly in volatile powdery snow.